13 Lutego 1999
TVP 1 7.00 Samo życie 7.15 Agrolinia 7.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 8.10 Rynek 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Współcześni wojownicy: Niewidzialne odrzutowce 9.05 Ziarno - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.30 5-10-15 9.55 Bliskie spotkania z historią: Spotkanie 10 10.20 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kacza paczka / Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki teletekstem 11.40 Taki jest świat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Róg Wojskiego 12.40 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.05 Sensacje XX wieku: Stalowe przymierze (2) 13.35 Premiera - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Studio sport: Koszykówka: Liga Polska KS Pekaes - Azoty Unia 15.35 Od przedszkola do Opola: Jerzy Petersburski Jr. 16.25 Frasier (66) - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest telewizja 18.05 Sen o Dzikim Zachodzie (7) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Tabaluga 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Maska - komedia prod. amerykańskiej (1994) 21.50 MdM po godzinach 22.40 Sportowa sobota oraz kronika MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim 23.15 Sąsiedzi - komedia prod. amerykańskiej (1981) 0.50 Milva - El Tango De Astor Piazzolla 1.35 Tańczmy razem - pokazy mistrzów 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Folkowe nuty z Równicy 8.00 Tacy sami 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Życie obok nas: Dzikie horyzonty (7): Kierunek Antarktyka - serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 10.00 Wielcy nieobecni: Grażyna Bacewicz i Witold Lutosławski 10.40 Z archiwum Chopinowskiego: Kevin Kenner 11.00 Ginące cywilizacje: Toradzowie z Indonezji: Pozwólcie przyjść tym, którzy płaczą - film dok. prod. francusko-polskiej 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna-Barbera 12.35 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata - serial prod. USA 13.05 To mnie jara 13.30 Chłopiec z zapałkami (4/6) - serial prod. francuskiej 14.25 W 80 dań dookoła świata z Robertem Makłowiczem 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (113) - telenowela TVP 16.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 17.00 Siedlisko (6/9) - serial TVP 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.05 Latający Cyrk Monty Pythona - serial kom. prod. angielskiej 19.35 Ale heca 20.00 Życie światowe: Najmodniejsze rytmy XX wieku 21.25 Najbardziej niebezpieczne pościgi policyjne świata - ser. dok USA 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Mój ojciec to bohater - film fab. franc. (1996) 0.20 Prywatka u Czarno-Czarnych - widowisko muzyczne 1.00 Krwawy odwet - film krym. USA 2.30 Sport-telegram 2.35 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Kopciuszek - włoski ser. anim. 7.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - francuski serial przyrodniczy 7.30 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - niemiecki serial animowany 8.00 Podróże z małą gwiazdką - kanadyjski serial kukiełkowy 8.30 Opolski tydzień 8.55 Weekend - co, gdzie, kiedy? 9.15 TVP Katowice proponuje 9.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanadyjski serial familijny 10.00 Złote rączki - izraelski ser. poradnikowy 10.30 Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dok. 10.55 Rytmy świata - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 11.25 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - francuski cykl dokumentalny 11.40 Kung-fu - ser. przygodowy USA 12.30 Buhun i inni - relacja z premiery "Ogniem i mieczem" 12.45 Spotkanie z tradycją: Skubaczki w Wiśle 13.10 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinna - wydanie specjalne 13.30 Śląska kronika filmowa 13.45 Dance Club 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej z udziałem widzów 15.00 Sztuka patrzenia 15.15 Krajobrazy - magazyn 15.30 Świat przyrody - ang. ser. przyr. 16.20 Świat dzikich zwierząt - francuski serial przyrodniczy 16.30 Tak, panie premierze - angielski serial komediowy 17.00 Telefoniada bis - teleturniej z udziałem widzów 17.50 Skąd ten cytat? - zabawa literacka 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Oj, ni ma jak Lwów 19.00 Tata pojechał do Katowic - film o rodzinie Kazimierza Kutza 19.30 Arka XXI wieku - angielski serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 Liga siatkówki - retransmisja meczu 21.30 Aktualności - pr. informacyjny 21.40 Sport 22.00 Złote rączki - izraelski ser. poradnikowy 22.30 Operacja Zeppelin - angielski film akcji 0.10 Aida (2) - opera w czterech aktach 1.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Jumanji (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Power Rangers (141) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 08.50 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 09.20 Talent za talent 09.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (115) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 10.55 Ogromne zmiany w ostatniej chwili (Enormous Changes at the Last Minute) - film obyczajowy, USA 1983 12.55 Pięć groszy (The Five Pennies) - film biograficzny, USA 1959 15.00 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Człowiek, którego nie ma (Nowhere Man) (1/26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 17.15 F/X (F/X. The Series) (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (38) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 19.05 Disco Polo Live 20.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Nocny patrol (Baywatch Nights) (36) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995-1996 21.50 Co się zdarzyło Baby Jane? (What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?) - thriller, USA 1991 23.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.45 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (1/38) - serial komediowy, USA 1994 00.20 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordello oraz Między snem a jawą 01.25 Gorąca wyspa - Maui (After Dark IV: Maui Heat) - film erotyczny, USA 1996 03.05 Muzyka na BIS 04.05 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Omer (7) - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.30 Wszystkie psy idą do nieba (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 De De Reporter - pr. dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10.00 Rzut za 3 - następcy Jordana 10.30 Magazyn NBA 11.00 NBA - skrót meczu z piątku (San Antonio - Philadelphia) 12.30 Brian Show - pr. rozrywkowy 13.15 Babilon V: sezon III (6) - serial science-fiction, USA 14.15 Big Star Party - pr. muzyczny 15.15 Buffy, postrach wampirów (23) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 17.45 Ale plama - pr. rozrywkowy 18.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Szczęściarz - komedia, USA 21.20 W kręgu podejrzeń (lI) - ser. sens. 22.15 Bezkresne Morze Sargasowe - melodramat, Australia 0.05 Ibisekcja - talk show Krzysztofa Ibisza 1.05 Rozmowy o północy (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 07.00 Święta dalekiego wschodu: Barwy Radżastanu - serial dokumentalny 07.55 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy 08.20 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 09.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Dżdżownica Jim, Beethoven, Pies Blinfordów, Załoga 51 11.35 Karnawały świata: Wenecki karnawał masek - serial dokumentalny 12.05 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Montgomery Clift - serial dokumentalny 12.35 Kompan (The Companion) - film SF, USA 1994 14.15 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 15.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 15.25 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - serial SF 16.15 Czynnik PSI - serial SF 17.05 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 17.55 Komando Małolat - serial sensacyjny 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00-00.05 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Vernon John (The Vernon John's Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1994 21.45 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 22.35 Głęboka czerwień (Deep Red) - thriller, USA 1994 00.05 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 00.55 Czynnik PSI - serial SF 01.40 Vernon John (The Vernon John's Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1994 03.10 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 03.50 Głęboka czerwień (Deep Red) - thriller, USA 1994 TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 7.05 Klan 175,176,177 (powt.) 8.15 Wiersze na dzień powszedni (powt.) 8.20 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.30 Ala i As (powt.) 9.50 Szafiki 10.20 Zwierzclub 10.40 Brawo bis 12.00 Film na życzenie 13.30 Od przedszkola do Opola 14.10 Polacy na Białorusi 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Tajemnica Sagali [14 - serial dla młodych widzów 15.30 Skarbiec 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.15 Mówi się ... 16.35 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sport z satelity 18.15 Złotopolscy 48 - serial prod. polskiej 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka: Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta 2/10 - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Świąteczne marzenia Marcina Dańca 21.05 Pożegnanie jesieni - dramat prod. polskiej 22.45 Panorama 23.15 Program rozrywkowy 23.55 Co nam zostało z tych lat 0.45 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta 2/10 - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 1.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.30 Złotopolscy 48 2.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.00 Pożegnanie jesieni - dramat prod. polskiej 4.35 Świąteczne marzenia Marcina Dańca (powt.) 5.40 Sportowa sobota 6.00 Sport z satelity (powt.) 6.00 Debata: L. Balcerowicz - J. Oleksy (powt.) Nasza TV TeDe 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 W krainie smoków - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 09.00 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 10.15 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.00 Horoskop na dziś 11.05 Wytrych damski - talk show 11.35 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn 13.30 Przynęta - serial kryminalny, USA 14.00 Tylko jedno życie - serial, USA 14.45 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 15.15 Moje życie pod psem - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial, USA 17.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki ze świata showbiznesu w filmowym skrócie 17.50 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny, USA 20.00 KINO AKCJI: Vernon John (The Vernon John's Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1994 21.45 Kabaret Paka 22.05 Striptizerki - serial dokumentalny 22.30 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Terroryści 00.00 GORĄCE KINO: Morderstwo nad Rio Grande (Murder on the Rio Grande) - thriller, USA 1993 01.30 Horoskop na jutro 01.35 Techno party - program muzyczny 02.05 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Canal+ 7.00 Szymon Mówi Show - mag. (*) 7.15 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (*) 8.00 Rocky i ptaki dodo (19-20) - film anim. 8.20 Co w trawie szeleści (10) - film animowany 8.30 Strefa mroku (25) - serial 9.00 Kolejność uczuć - kom. Polska 10.30 Deser: Z punktu widzenia dziecka - film krótkometrażowy 10.50 Anastazja - baśń anim. prod. USA 12.25 Nie przegap (*) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy anim. (*) 13.15 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne (*) 13.30 24 Godziny - reportaż (*) 14.30 Świat Przyrody: Góra Stołowa w Kapsztadzie - film dok. (*) 15.25 Ósmy dzień - komediodramat, Francja/Belgia 17.20 Książkoman - film krótkometrażowy 17.45 Szczęśliwy dzień - kom. roman. 19.30 Aktualności filmowe (*) 20.00 Uśpieni - dramat psychologiczno-sens., USA 22.30 Jade - thriller, USA 0.05 Tajemnicze opowieści Ruth Rendell: Dom śmierci - film sens., Wielka Brytania 1.45 Tani Hollywood - film dok. 2.40 Question D'honneur - film krótkometrażowy 2.55 Boks zawodowy: Oscar de la Hoya - Ike "Bazooka" Quartey (*) program nie kodowany Wizja 1 07.00 Bodzio - mały helikopter - serial animowany 07.30 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany, Kanada 08.00 Przygody Papirusa - serial animowany, Kanada 1997 08.30 Banda małego Jonssona (Young Jonsson Gang - The Cornflakes Robbery/Lilla Jönssonligan och cornflakeskuppen) - film dla dzieci, Szwecja 1996, reż. Christjan Wegner, wyk. Frederik Glimskär, Loa Falkman, Jonathan, Flumee, Cecilia Nilsson (90 min) 10.00 Opowieści z mórz południowych - serial przygodowy 11.00 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 11.30 Minty - serial dla dzieci, Australia 1998 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 (powt.) 14.30 Portrety gwiazd: Charlie Sheen 15.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 16.00 Motowizja: Rajd Szwecji 17.00 Zabawy na śniegu 17.30 Aż trudno w to uwierzyć - magazyn ciekawostek 18.00 WWF Superstars 646 19.00 999 20.00 Lexx - serial SF, Kanada 1998 21.00 Śmiertelna rywalka (Her Deadly Rival) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. James Hayman, wyk. Harry Hamlin, Annie Potts, Lisa Zane, Tommy Hinkley (88 min) 22.40 Zimna stal (Cold Steel) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Dorothy Ann Puzo, wyk. Brad Davis, Sharon Stone, Jonathan Banks, Jay Acovone (87 min) 00.30 Dogtown - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. George Hickenlooper, wyk. Mary Stuart Masterson, Trevor St John, Jon Favreau, Rory Cochrane (110 min) 02.20 W ramionach dojrzałej kobiety (En brazos de la mujer madura) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Manuel Lombardero, wyk. Juan Diego, Faye Dunaway, Joanna Pacula, Imanol Arias (105 min)